Satisfaction
by Ada Ross
Summary: Dos últimos prompts, con menciones al final. ¡Tabla terminada! Edward/Winry. Tabla Rolling para Teh Typewriter.
1. I must admit you broke my heart

**Prompt: **#1 I must admit you broke my heart.  
**Palabras:** 402.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers hasta el capítulo 48 del manga.  
**  
**

* * *

Winry torció la boca, su gesto reflejado en el cristal transparente del vagón. Si hubiera tenido que describir sus sentimientos en aquel momento, se habría inclinado por una mezcla entre alivio, frustración e ira moderada. Alivio, porque por fin había sido capaz de percatarse de qué era aquel hormigueo interno que sentía en ciertas ocasiones; un cosquilleo incesante que subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta y que la asustaba, por no saber cómo interpretarlo -hasta ahora-. Frustración, por lo que había descubierto; porque muchos años atrás nunca habría visto las cosas desde aquel prisma, y todo había sido más fácil (ahora la sensación incómoda aumentaría, poco a poco, hasta que lo confesase, opción que no se había planteado todavía). Ira, moderada, porque tenía que volcar el enfado, la irritación que sentía contra ella misma sobre alguien. Y quién mejor que _él_.

Ese enano se estaba haciendo un hombre. _No seré un niño para siempre_, dijo. Y Winry se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco era una niña ya. Que ninguno de ellos lo volvería a ser; y que las cosas iban a cambiar. Atrás quedarían los años de juegos en Resembool, los baños en el río durante el verano, las peleas infantiles, las sandías a media tarde. Se estaban convirtiendo en adultos. ¿Y cuál fue la primera revelación para Winry en su paso de niña a mujer? La más demoledora. Porque la niña veía a Edward y pensaba en diversión, en fastidiarse mutuamente, en algunos momentos dolorosos y en cómo habían permanecido juntos. Pero la mujer veía a Edward e iba más allá: contemplaba una voluntad de hierro admirable, la entrega, la determinación en los irises dorados, al hombre que la había salvado de cometer una locura, que la protegía, y que había prometido _hacerla llorar de felicidad_. Aquella espalda, la que había visto minutos antes alejándose desde la estación, no era la de su simple amigo Edward. Era de Edward, como lo que era. Como un hombre.

¿Dónde había comenzado aquel cambio? Interesante pregunta, pensaba.

_Quizás ya estaba enamorada desde hace tiempo…_

Ese maldito Edward Elric, como decían los cuentos cursis de princesas que le leían de pequeña, acababa de "robarle el corazón". O rompérselo; porque aceptar que estaba enamorada de él le iba a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Su reflejo en el cristal le devolvió una sonrisa. Y es que, después de todo, le hacía feliz.

* * *

Reconozco sentir debilidad por la tablas ¿vale? XD. Vi ésta es Teh Typewriter, del LJ, y no me pude contener. Y de hecho, me dije "no puede ser otra pareja que Edward/Winry". Sólo son diez, así que tiré la casa por la ventana. Los temas son canciones de los Rolling Stones (fragmentos), pero como no he escuchado todas las canciones, prefiero hacer mis interpretaciones libres de los temas :). ¡Ojalá os gusten estos también!


	2. Can't you see what you've done to me

**Prompt: **#8 Can't you see what you've done to me.  
**Palabras:** 304.  
**Advertencias:** ¿ninguna?  
**Notas:** este fic tiene explicación, porque estaba dibujando a Winry pintándose los labios. Y pensé que se vería preciosa (no en mi dibujo, sino en general XD), y de ahí surgió esto.

* * *

Edward maldijo a Winry.

No sabía qué tenía de especial esa escena, pero era incapaz de alejar sus pupilas. Y por culpa de ella.

En concreto, por culpa de los labios entreabiertos que Winry pintaba con dedicación. El color rosa pálido redondeaba sus labios, les daba un brillo que parecía hecho para llamar la atención de Edward. Casi podía escuchar una invitación de su parte para que fuese y comprobase si de verdad el sabor era de fresas o no. Y Ed sacudía la cabeza e intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otro objeto de la habitación; pero, al final, su cuello se doblaba por inercia y volvía al comienzo.

Winry. Labios. El reflejo en el espejo de mano que ella sujetaba, y el destello en los irises azulados. Volvía a deslizar el pintalabios con cuidado por encima, los delineaba y después pasaba con cautela la punta de la lengua sobre ellos para humedecerlos. Edward tragó saliva, apretó los puños y cerró con fuerza los párpados. Sólo aguantó diez segundos; y después, de nuevo, Winry. Y sus labios, más redondos, suaves y rojos que antes.

En el fondo, no podía evitar burlarse de sí mismo. Edward Elric vencido por la cosmética y una chica. Bueno, no, no era una chica. Era _ella_.

Edward maldijo a Winry. Una y otra vez, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Porque por su culpa el libro de alquimia había perdido cualquier interés, y el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente tenía que ver con ella, sus labios y las diferentes formas en las que él mismo les habría quitado ese color rosado que lucían ahora.

Pero ella seguía allí sentada, tranquila, sin mover los ojos de su propio reflejo. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho con él?

**

* * *

  
**

Hacía un montón que no escribía nada para esta tabla; pero me entraron ganas de escribir Ed/Winry así de repente. Espero que os haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior drabble =D.


	3. I can't get no satisfaction

**Prompt: **#9 I can't get no satisfaction.  
**Palabras:** 617.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga thing, sin spoilers.  
**  
**

* * *

Edward nunca se había planteado los problemas que conllevaba vivir en un taller de mecánicos de automail. Quizás era porque estaba acostumbrado a la casa de las Rockbell, o quizás nunca había prestado suficiente atención al negocio. Aunque tenía más sentido pensar que simplemente nunca había mezclado los factores taller, casa y momentos íntimos con tu chica en la misma ecuación. Por tanto, predecir lo que sucedería habría sido imposible para él.

Entendía que el trabajo de Winry requería mucha atención hacia los clientes; de ella dependía que esa gente hiciese una vida normal, y eso lo vivía en sus propias carnes -su pierna y su brazo lo atestiguaban-. Por eso la primera vez que pasó aquello, tampoco hizo un drama. Había sido por la tarde, y Winry fue la que empezó. Una mano bajo la camiseta, un beso en el cuello. Lo típico. El timbre sonó justo cuando Ed iba a lanzar el sujetador de Winry al otro lado de la habitación.

—Es el señor Miller. Tiene setenta años, Ed, tengo que ir.

Y se fue. Vestida, claro. O de lo contrario el señor Miller habría muerto de un paro cardíaco en aquel instante.

La segunda vez fue ya entrada la noche. Habían cenado tranquilamente con Alphonse, que se pasaba a menudo por allí. Después de que éste se marchase, Winry volvió a su mesa de trabajo para terminar unos esquemas y otras cosas que sólo ella entendía. Edward le llevó una taza de café para que dejase de cabecear sobre los papeles; pero al final acabó por subir a Winry a la mesa mientras le quitaba la ropa. Entonces, sonó el teléfono. Edward había ahogado un gruñido de frustración, pero Winry lo ignoró y atendió la llamada.

—Es el señor Thomas. Parece que ha tenido un accidente en casa y no puede mover la pierna. Lo siento, Ed, tengo que ir.

Y se fue. Otra vez. Vestida, también.

Hubo una tercera vez, con el señor Yannis; y una cuarta y una quinta, con el señor Opper y la señora Traum. A partir de la décima vez, Edward dejó de memorizar los nombres. Soltaba algún gruñido, fruncía el ceño y dejaba que Winry se marchase apurada. Sabía que no era su culpa, el trabajo de mecánico de automail podía asemejarse al de médico y no había nada que hacer. La salud y el bienestar de los clientes era primordial; pero Ed empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

Por eso, la decimoquinta vez que lo intentaron, Edward ya se había encargado de desconectar el teléfono de la línea y de colgar un cartel en la tienda, sin que Winry se percatase, de "Cerrado por vacaciones". Eran medidas suficientes para que nadie les interrumpiese; y como solían decir, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Aquella noche apenas durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, los dos tenían una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara; hasta que Winry le dio la noticia.

—Oh, Ed, creo que no te lo dije. La semana que viene me voy de viaje con el señor Garfiel y otros mecánicos de Rush Valley. Por lo visto quieren promocionar el negocio en New Optain y algunos pueblos de alrededor, así que van a hacer una pequeña muestra y me han pedido que vaya. ¿Podrás encargarte de las cosas básicas de la tienda?

Edward soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, dio un sorbo a su taza de café y con gesto resignado asintió. El rostro de Winry se iluminó, y comenzó a parlotear, hablando de la muestra, de los nuevos modelos que presentarían. Todo amenizado con esa jerga de mecánicos que Edward desconocía.

Se alegró por ella; pero ya dio por pérdida su guerra contra el taller. Automails uno, Edward cero.

* * *

Me declaro fan del domestic love y OT3 Ed/Winry/Automail.


	4. Gonna find my way to heaven

**Prompt:** #7 Gonna find my way to heaven, 'cause I did my time in hell.  
**Palabras:** 410.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga-ishly, algunos spoilers.

* * *

Estaba solo en la cocina, con la taza de café humeante sobre la mesa y cuatro galletas en un plato. Eran las diez de la mañana, la hora ideal para empezar el día. Edward se desperezó en la silla y contempló con mirada perdida el paisaje de la ventana.

Tenía tiempo libre; pero él nunca sabía qué hacer. La sensación de normalidad, lo cotidiano que parecía ahora todo… de alguna forma, le resultaba extraño después de años y años de viaje. No le desagradaba, en absoluto; pero todo lo que hubiese pensado hacer una vez Alphonse y él volviesen al pueblo, lo había olvidado por completo. Así que se quedó allí, recostado sobre la silla y con el café que nunca parecía terminar.

De repente, escuchó un sonido de metal y el repetitivo golpeteo de un martillo o algo similar. Venían del sótano, y Edward dedujo rápidamente que Winry estaría en el taller trabajando. _Tsk, ¿tan pronto y ya está ahí metida?_, pensó. Alphonse aún dormía, y la abuela Pinako había ido a atender a sus clientes a domicilio.

Tranquilidad. Era lo único que respiraba en aquella casa, en mitad del campo y apartados del bullicio. La capital aún se resentía por los últimos sucesos, el ejército apenas empezaba a reformarse después del golpe de estado. Pero allí, en Resembool, todo seguía con pasmosa normalidad.

Edward todavía notaba el contraste, con las imágenes de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de esos últimos años. Homúnculos, complots políticos, sangre, muertes, venganzas, la Verdad. Aquel subsuelo enfermizo atestado de esa especie de zombies. Sonrió para sí mismo con cierto humor negro; para tener dieciséis años, sí que había visto demasiado. El infierno, y varias veces. Eso le trajo a la memoria aquella noche, de hacía tantos años, cuando todo empezó. Sí, definitivamente ahí entró en el infierno.

—Pues ya es hora de salir —dijo para sí mismo con una risotada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se levantó y sus pies le llevaron solo. Segundos después, había bajado las escaleras del sótano y estaba en el taller, encarando a una Winry atareada entre sus tornillos y automails.

Ed sonrió y se apoyó en la barandilla.

—Buenos días, friki de los automails —la respuesta inmediata fue una llave inglesa en toda la cabeza.

Pero esa vez no replicó. Porque aunque no lo reconocería públicamente, parte del cielo que buscaba tras salir del infierno estaba allí, frente a él, y se llamaba Winry Rockbell.

* * *

Hacía tanto que no escribía que pensaba que lo había olvidado, xD. No estoy muy inspirada para fics últimamente, ¡pero intentaremos solventar el problema pronto! Gracias por los reviews, ya no recuerdo si llegué a contestarlos o no. Pero en cualquier caso, se aprecian mucho :3


	5. Till the next time we say goodbye

**Prompt:** #3 Till the next time we say goodbye.  
**Palabras:** 270.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers del capítulo 86.

* * *

Que le preparase una tarta de manzana y la mantuviese caliente hasta su vuelta. Ésas habían sido las últimas palabras de Ed antes de que el contorno de su espalda desapareciese a lo lejos del camino, en la oscuridad.

Winry sentía ese conocido escozor en los ojos y quería llorar de verdad. Conforme los pies de Ed se habían alejado de la casa, tenía la sensación de que los estaba volviendo a perder. A él y a Alphonse, a quien no había visto desde que dejó Lior. Se frotó los párpados cerrados con las manos, tratando de retener las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo acabaría toda esta pesadilla y volverían a ser simplemente Ed, Al y Winry?

Odiaba los momentos en los que tenía que decirles adios, como la primera vez hacía tantos años cuando los Elric quemaron su casa y emprendieron el viaje más largo de sus vidas. Nunca podía estar segura de qué pasaría, de si los volvería a ver o no. Quería ser positiva y pensar "regresarán, seguro". Sin embargo, siempre existía la incertidumbre, la remota posibilidad de que un día no lo hiciesen; y Winry no quería ni imaginarlo.

Esta vez no era diferente. Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, confiar en que Ed y Al volverían a casa sanos y salvos. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro y miró con decisión hacia el lugar en el que las sombras habían engullido a Edward.

Podía confiar en ese estúpido y en su hermano, porque siempre volvían. Siempre. Winry sólo esperaba que, la próxima vez que regresasen fuese para quedarse. Y no tener que volver a decirles adios, nunca más.

* * *

Esto lo escribí en verano y no me di cuenta de que aún no lo había publicado. Big facepalm. De nuevo, gracias por todos los reviews :D


	6. With no loving in our souls

**Prompt:** #2 With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats.  
**Palabras:** 792.  
**Advertencias:** ¡spoilers del capítulo final!

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Edward volvía a marcharse de casa desde que decidió emprender aquel viaje hacia las inhóspitas y desconocidas tierras del oeste, más allá de Creta y Drachma. No le faltaba entusiasmo y cada vez contemplaba con más interés la idea de descubrir qué otras naciones habría después de Creta, o si había de verdad algo en ese lado de la tierra. Sin embargo, la aventura había comenzado algo accidentada: tres imprevistos y las consecuentes lesiones en el automail de su pierna le habían hecho regresar a casa de las Rockbell antes de lo esperado, con la amenaza constante de Winry presente en su cabeza mientras tomaba el tren hacia Amestris. Estaba cien por cien seguro de que la muchacha le recriminaría la tercera visita, cuando no hacía ni tres semanas que había tenido que cambiarle no-sé-qué placas de aleación muy compleja y arreglar desde cero el acoplamiento de otras piezas de nombre impronunciable. Y sólo habían pasado seis semanas desde la primera reparación. Edward tenía motivos para estar asustado.

Pero la tormenta, por tercera vez, pasó con relativa calma: Winry, que le esperaba en la estación de tren, le recibió con sorpresa y aturdimiento, seguido de estupefacción y un ansia asesina que quedaba reflejada en sus ojos. A pesar de esa bienvenida, cargada de tensión y miradas violentas, Winry le regaló un suave beso en los labios y marchó con prisas hacia casa con falsos gestos de indignación. Edward, con las mejillas aún rojas y encendidas, no podía esconder la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro y con ésas, emprendió el camino tras Winry. Sin embargo, por fortuna o desgracia, aquel problema en su automail tuvo una solución más rápida que las anteriores y en dos días Edward estuvo de nuevo en la estación, esperando al tren que le llevaría hasta West City. Winry le había acompañado, como de costumbre. Le volvió a repetir el orden de tareas para mantener el automail en buen estado y que _por favor, no volviese en tres meses o le rompería la pierna en la cabeza_. Edward no la veía capaz de destrozar su propia creación, pero aún así había asentido entre risas y le prometió que tendría más cuidado. Ella, de todos modos, no había parecido muy convencida; aunque después de prometerle dos veces lo mismo y haber fallado, no podía pedirle más.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward llegaba a la estación principal de West City, bulliciosa y repleta de viajeros. Con el cambio de gobierno y la nueva política de Amestris, se habían abierto y renovado los lazos diplomáticos con los países vecinos, y en las estaciones se podía percibir esa transformación con la llegada de más extranjeros y con amestrienses que se animaban a viajar más allá de las fronteras. Acomodado en un banquito, embutido entre un señor recio y de poblado bigote y otro que parecía xingués, Ed todavía sentía el calor del abrazo que Winry le había dado a modo de despedida, y como siempre le sucedía cuando estaba inactivo, se percató de cuánto echaba de menos aquella casita de Resembool. Y, especialmente, cuánto la añoraba a ella. Ahora que por fin se habían sincerado el uno con el otro y habían establecido _una relación… o algo así_, se decía Edward a sí mismo, era consciente de lo mucho que podía llegar a extrañarla. No del mismo modo que echaba de menos a Alphonse, con quien se carteaba a menudo y solía llamar por teléfono cuando se daba la rara posibilidad; no, no era nada parecido. No pensaba en los abrazos de su hermano, ni en su mirada, no en su sonrisa, ni en… bueno, él y Al hacía muchos años que no se daban ni un beso de buenas noches, así que no era discutible ese punto. Pero con Winry había aprendido y empezado a apreciar, en el poco margen de tiempo que habían compartido desde aquel día en el andén, lo que era el contacto físico directo y _necesario_.

Con un suspiro desganado, se recostó como pudo entre sus acompañantes y metió sus manos enguantadas en el abrigo. Eso debía de ser _el amor_ del que tanto había oído hablar, aunque para su desgracia tendría que aprender a ser muy paciente… y también a recordar que, antes de salir de casa, debía recoger dinero en metálico en lugar de gastar el tiempo en ir delante y detrás de ella, y no llevar sólo cuatro cens, como podía notar tristemente en su bolsillo izquierdo. Dudaba que el billete para Creta costase lo que sumaba toda esa calderilla.

Sin chica y sin dinero, Edward decidió ir hacia el banco más cercano con paso lánguido y una media sonrisa conformista en sus labios. Tomaría nota para el futuro próximo.

* * *

Hace siglos que no actualizo, OTL.


	7. Hours are like diamonds

**Prompt:** #5 Hours are like diamonds, don't let them waste.  
**Palabras:** 324.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga y pequeños spoilers del final.

* * *

—¿Están dormidos ya?

Edward, con evidentes ojeras y el cabello alborotado, asintió desde el marco de la puerta. En la oscuridad de la habitación, un niño de apenas dos años y una niña aún más pequeña dormían plácidamente. Los pequeños habían decidido enfermar cada uno en semanas diferentes, para al final coincidir los dos en la misma semana y con resfriado, fiebres y mocos por todos lados.

—Menos mal… —suspiró Winry, aliviada, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente.

Dos horas. Dos eternas horas era el tiempo que habían necesitado esa vez para hacer que los niños se durmiesen, y tanto Edward como Winry empezaban a sentir el peso de la paternidad en todo su apogeo. Los días pasaban a una velocidad pasmosa y lo único que consumía su tiempo eran los biberones, pañales, los baños, las comidas, los llantos, las noches en vela y un sinfín de quehaceres. Aquellos pequeños diablos necesitaban atención constante y eficaz, y Ed y Winry sólo se cruzaban en la casa cuando sus tareas coincidían en una misma habitación. La última vez que habían hablado de algo no relacionado con los niños fue a las seis de la mañana, recién despierto y después de un roce de labios, y tan sólo había sido un _buenos días_ ahogado por los bostezos.

—Tenemos que aprovechar ahora, o no encontraremos otro momento.

Winry accedió con rapidez y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio principal, seguida de Edward. Por suerte, mañana vendría el _tío Alphonse_ y ellos no tendrían que madrugar como de costumbre. Y como el tiempo es oro, la joven pareja no dudó en qué emplearlo.

Minutos después, Edward y Winry yacían tirados en la cama, completamente dormidos y arropados por una holgada manta. La paternidad tenía consecuencias irremediables y la supervivencia era la primera prueba que debían superar. Y tras noches cuidando de dos hijos enfermos, se imponían horas de sueño – _lo otro_ tendría que esperar.

* * *

Dos en un mismo día, y a saber cuánd vuelvo a actualizar XD. Si tratase de hacerlo más topicazo, no podría. P-pero es que me gustan este tipo de tonterías llenas de domestic love ;_;.


	8. You say you're honest

**Prompt:** #10 You say you're honest but love is for thieves.  
**Palabras:** 451.  
**Advertencias:** cambié el prompt por otra parte de la cancion xP.

* * *

—¿De verdad no recuerdas dónde los dejaste, Ed?

—No tengo la menor idea —resopló Edward al otro lado del teléfono—. Son tus pendientes. ¿Te los quitaste para darte un baño?

—No —respondió Winry con pesar en el tono de su voz. La idea de haber perdido tan a la ligera sus pendientes la carcomía—. Ed, lo digo muy en serio. La última vez estaban en mi mesita de noche. Tú entraste antes de irte para recoger tu maleta, los tuviste que ver…

Edward tardó varios segundos en responder, dejando que el silencio le diese a entender a Winry que estaba recapitulando los momentos de aquel día en Resembool.

—No recuerdo nada, Winry. Ni siquiera me fijé en lo que había.

Winry lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación, que Ed escuchó con interferencias a través de la línea telefónica.

—Los seguiré buscando. ¡Tienen que estar en alguna parte!

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Edward, carraspeando un poco. Había un ligero brote rojizo sobre sus mejillas que Winry, por fortuna, no pudo ver—. Creo que se me ocurre un lugar en el que podrías buscar.

—¿Sí? —respondió con entusiasmo recuperado la joven.

—Creta.

Winry, desde la tranquila sala de estar, arqueó una ceja y su ceño se arrugó.

—¿Creta? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ed? —increpó.

Edward bufó. Winry lo escuchó revolverse, donde quiera que estuviese sentado con el auricular, y mascullar.

—Que los pendientes podrían estar en Creta.

—¿Y podrías explicarme, Edward Elric, por qué mis pendientes estarían en Creta? —repuso ella, que empezaba a imaginarse lo que de verdad había sucedido allí.

—Quiero que vengas, Winry. No sabía cómo decírtelo…

—¡Habría sido tan sencillo como decir iWinry, ven conmigo a Creta/i, zoquete! —Edward apartó un poco el teléfono ante el grito enfurecido de Winry. Se ajustó el nudo de la corbata.

—Pero tú habrías dicho que no… —logró decir Ed en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo mucho trabajo aquí, Ed. No puedo irme unos días del país así como así.

Edward se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se reclinó un poco sobre el escritorio, donde el teléfono estaba pulcramente colocado.

—Quería enseñarte el mar. Es increíble, Winry; no te lo puedes imaginar. Hay callejuelas con adoquines por toda la ciudad, flores en cada balcón y siempre huele al agua salada.

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo pudo escuchar la respiración lenta de Winry. Tras lo que parecieron largos minutos, la muchacha respondió entre risas y carcajadas suaves.

—¿Dónde tengo que ir a por mis pendientes?

—Cirenia, posada Hermes.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Edward colgó el teléfono y se reclinó en la silla mientras jugueteaba con las pequeñas piezas de plata en su bolsillo.

* * *

En breves subo el siguiente y con eso acabamos la tabla.


	9. You left me all alone, and end my time

**Prompt:** #4 You left me all alone, and end my time.  
**Palabras:** 268.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga, ligeros spoilers.

* * *

Salir de la cama. Vestirse. Desayunar juntos. Caminar hasta la estación de tren. Decir adiós con la mano, mientras el tren se disipaba en la lejanía tras una gruesa nube de humo. Winry se había acostumbrado a esa rutina que se repetía cada pocos meses, siempre que Edward regresaba de alguna parte del mundo. Le traía decenas de regalos y recuerdos, fotografías y mil anécdotas que los mantenían despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero un día todo terminaba y Edward desaparecía en el primer tren de la mañana, haciendo promesas de enviar más cartas y llamar más (aunque Winry no podía quejarse: el chico se había concienciado y casi cada semana recibía correo con remitente de Edward Elric).

Winry siempre se mostraba feliz y sonriente en las despedidas, a pesar de que en el fondo era consciente de que cada vez que le veía marcharse notaba en falta algo. La casa parecía vacía y los días más largos. Se entretenía rápidamente en su taller, encerrada en su trabajo y recibiendo visitas de sus pacientes; o salía a comprar y a pasear por el campo. Pero siempre quedaba aquella sensación permanente, sólo aliviada en parte si coincidía con alguna de las también esporádicas visitas de Alphonse.

Sin embargo, Winry nunca se entristecía por las ausencias de Edward. Cuando las vecinas cotillas le preguntaban si no acabaría deprimida, ella siempre respondía que "no tenía motivos". Porque Winry sabía que, a pesar de todas las despedidas, Edward siempre regresaría.

Pero, sobre todo, Winry sabía con total seguridad que un día Edward regresaría y no volvería a marcharse nunca más.

* * *

Y con esto se acabó la tabla, al igual que la de 30vicios. Gracias de nuevo a las que habéis estado leyendo y dejando reviews (como siempre, siento no responder casi nada XD). Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo C:

¡Nos vemos!


	10. A lonely night at the Memory Motel

**Prompt:** #6 A lonely night at the Memory Motel.  
**Palabras:** 322.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga.

* * *

El frío de Drachma le había le había dejado los huesos helados y una vez que colgó el teléfono, se apresuró hasta el cobijo de su habitación, al lado del pequeño brasero. Las conversaciones con Winry siempre tendían a alargarse más tiempo del estricto: Edward era incapaz de dejar un solo detalle en el tintero y con emoción, le relataba a la muchacha todas y cada una de sus peripecias en aquel país gélido e inmenso. Ella le escuchaba de principio a fin, reía, e incluso le regañaba si procedía. Entonces era el turno de Winry de ponerle al día sobre la dócil y doméstica vida en Resembool: cualquier eventualidad con los clientes nuevos o el relato de alguna que otra escapada a Rush Valley e incluso Central. Le mandaba los saludos pertinentes del coronel Mustang –no importaba el rango que tuviese, siempre sería el coronel- y todo su equipo. Si las cartas de Alphonse desde Xing les habían llegado tanto a él como ella, comentaban emocionados las aventuras del menor de los Elric en las lejanas tierras orientales.

Y, entonces, casi sin percatarse los dos se dejaban llevar por los recuerdos de la infancia y siempre concluían la conversación con alguna anécdota de aquellos días. Por lo general, Winry trataba de mencionar las que ponían en evidencia a Ed y éste acababa mascullando algún gruñido y minutos después, con la risa de Winry desde el otro lado del auricular, se despedían.

Aquella vez, como todas las demás, Edward se encontró a sí mismo tumbado en aquella cama solitaria, a oscuras y con las imágenes de su infancia en su mente adormecida. Esas memorias que había atesorado a lo largo de tantos años y que, ahora más que nunca, le reconfortaban.

Con una sonrisa, Edward concilió el sueño con la certeza de que, aunque ahora estuviesen separados por miles de kilómetros, tanto como Winry como su hermano estarían siempre cerca de él.

* * *

Bueno, fail total porque me di cuenta de que me faltaba otro prompt por subir XD. Ahora sí, ¡tabla terminada! :D


End file.
